Amor entre ¿Asesinos?
by Nadja93
Summary: Izayoi Sakamaki, asesino profesional, queda estupefacto cuando una chica de cabellos castaños asesina a su objetivo, frente a sus ojos, sin que si quiera pueda reaccionar. Sobre todo después de que terminan siendo perseguidos por la mafia. Universo alterno. Una parodia sobre Sr. y Sra. Smith, o mejor dicho basado en esa película. OC x Izayoi. ¡Disfrútenlo!


Nota de la autora: Este fics es una especia de parodia/versión de la película "Sr. Y Sra. Smith", por tanto es en un mundo alterno. Es OC/Nadja x Izayoi. Amm… Creo que eso es todo. Ojala les agrade. Saludos.

_**Amor entre… ¿Asesinos?**_

La lluvia no quería dejar de caer, maldito el momento en que salí a trabajar sin un puto paraguas… Bueno, tampoco es que pudiera salir a hacer mi trabajo con algo tan llamativo como un paraguas. Suspire por enésima vez, mientras subía a la azotea desde donde podría ver a mi objetivo perfectamente. ¿Quién era? Un miembro de la mafia china que asesinaba por diversión, desobedeciendo unas cuantas órdenes superiores. ¿Mi cliente? El líder de una organización enemiga. ¿Yo? Izayoi Sakamaki, asesino a sueldo. Si, si, sonaba feo y todo, pero no aceptaba trabajos que no me resultaran ¿Interesantes? Inevitablemente una sonrisa afloro en mi rostro.

Usualmente me hubiera infiltrado en la fiesta a la cual tenía vista desde donde me encontraba, pero me resultaba un poco más intrigante si sus guardaespaldas podrían ver de dónde llegaba el disparo, además así ponía a prueba mi puntería.

La noche comenzó a caer, hasta que el cielo ya estaba cubierto de estrellas y la azotea del edificio en frente ya estaba llena de personas de elevada posición económica, algunos representantes de la mafia china que auspiciaban esa fiesta y entre ellos, mi objetivo.

La fiesta se llevaba a cabo en la azotea de un lujoso hotel, que a un costado tenía un edificio en construcción, hacía la parte de arriba solo estaban puestas las vigas, asique sin un buen equilibrio, no podría estar allí, se paró de inmediato, preparándose para apuntar, desenfundado su arma de fuego.

Vaya idiota… Mira que ponerse en el borde de la azotea, así me la haces muy fácil, idiota… - Bajo el arma, aburrido, dispararle a un objetivo tan simple no era divertido. - … Pff… -

Volvió a elevar el brazo, resignado a terminar tan aburrido trabajo, y estaba por apretar el gatillo cuando algo llamo su atención, una persona había saltado al borde de la azotea donde se encontraba SU objetivo, fue menos de un minuto, quizás medio segundo… No, menos. Aquella persona lanzo una especie de gancho amarrado a una cuerda, de un dispositivo similar a uno de escalada, ello mientras aterrizaba en el borde de la azotea y con una especie de cuchillo, cortaba el cuello del hombre de la mafia, y rápidamente se daba vuelta, siendo atraída por la cuerda… Demore unos segundos en asimilar que venía hacía mí.

Y en ese momento que la vi venir, me di cuenta que era una mujer, cabello castaño y largo, vestida con una falda y botas largas, una chaqueta corta y una polera de cuello alto, unos guantes, un cinturón similar a uno de herramientas, parecía un porta objetos, y en la espalda veía asomar la empuñadura de una katana.

¡Ah! ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Quítate! –

Solo espabile en ese momento, cuando su voz de me hablo, y por un maldito segundo, me pareció tan condenadamente dulce, pero no hubo tiempo a reaccionar, ya estaba demasiado cerca, asique ante la situación solo atine a extender mis brazos para sostenerla, dejando que ella callera en ellos.

Kya~… -

"Eso fue adorable…" – La quede mirando. – Hey… -

Ah… -

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, café y violetas se unieron en un intercambio breve pero eterno de miradas, esos milisegundos que sus orbes se cruzaron, fue suficiente para saber, suficiente para entender… Que aquella persona que tenían en frente, les cambiaría la vida…

¡ATRAPENLOS! ¡ATRAPEN A ESOS MISERABLES! ¡QUIERO SUS CABEZAS EN MI PARED! ¡AHORA! –

Inmediatamente tras ello, escucharon disparos, obligándoles a reaccionar, Izayoi no soltó a la chica, la mantuvo en sus brazos mientras corría entre las vigas de la construcción, hasta el extremo contrario, evitando los disparos.

¡He-Hey! ¡Bájame! ¡Puedo escapar sola! ¡No debes verte involucrado en esto! –

¡Que importa! – Una sonrisa entusiasta afloro en él, eso se había puesto interesante. - ¡Esto es interesante! –

¡¿Pero de que hablas?! ¡Puedes salir herido! –

¡Quisiera ver que me hicieran daño! –

La chica no pudo seguir protestando, eso era una locura, la sonrisa en sus labios, sincera e entusiasta, la diversión en sus ojos, como un niño que ha descubierto su juguete nuevo favorito. ¿Qué pasaba con aquel muchacho? ¿Es que no tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar? ¿Quién era?

Mientras Izayoi llevaba a la chica en brazo, mientras escapaban, ella no podía evitar reparar en sus facciones, sus orbes violetas, su cabello rubio, su piel blanca, la fuerza y firmeza gentil en su agarre. Sin darse cuenta, su mirada comenzó a bajar de sus facciones a su cuello, y de allí lentamente a lo que se veía de su pecho, y al darse cuenta, se sonrojo inmediatamente, apartando la mirada a sus propias manos, rogando porque él no la hubiera visto.

¡Listo! –

La voz de Izayoi obligo a la chica a salir de sus pensamiento dándose cuenta que la estaba dejando en un sofá, tardo unos segundo en asimilar que parecía ser su casa ¿En qué momento la había llevado allí?

¡Wou! ¡Vaya lluvia! … -

Etto… - se puso de pie, saliendo de su letargo, poniéndose en posición de guardia. - ¿Quién eres y que quieres? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? –

Bueno, soy Izayoi Sakamaki, por ahora lo único que quiero es que aceptes la toalla… - Ella se dio cuenta de la toalla que le ofrecía. – Y te traje aquí, porque no es como si tuviéramos tiempo para preguntarte donde era tu casa e ir a dejarte, en medio de todo ¿no? –

Ah… cierto… Lo siento. – Tomo la toalla que le ofrecía, algo avergonzada por su comportamiento. – Gracias… -

… - Cosa que a él le pareció dulce y simpático, arrancándole una sonrisa… Una sincera. – De nada. –

En un extraño silencio, ambos comenzaron a secarse el cabello, para cuando ella estaba terminando de secar su largo cabello, se dio cuenta de algo…

¡¿Pe-pero que haces?! – Su voz espabilo al rubio, mirando, viéndola de espaldas a él, con la cara cubierta. -

¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? –

¡T-te-te sa-sacaste la polera! ¡¿Po-porque?! –

Porque estaba húmeda y no me apetece el frio, si te soy sincero… -

Pe-pero no tenías que cambiarte aquí. – Ella había dejado de taparse la cara, pero seguía sin mirarle. - ¿e-es tu casa, no? Podrías ir a tu pieza… -

Mmm… -

Él no dijo nada, ella tenía razón, pero más que eso, seguía algo frustrado… En una situación normal, quizás la hubiera dejado sola, la hubiera dejado cuando ya estuvieran lejos de la persecución, cada uno por su camino, no tenía por qué llevarla hasta allí, hasta su casa… Pero sencillamente había sido inevitable, sentir su cuerpo contra el propio le había enviado una sensación de calidez a todo el cuerpo, como la que hace tiempo lo sentía… Ya casi había olvidado que era.

Y, siendo sinceros, la chica era condenadamente sexy, sus piernas, su piel blanca, sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas, sus orbes tímidos e inocentes, sus labios… Diablos, sus labios le estaban llamando a gritos, pero iba en contra de todo su sentidos, lógica y ética, besar a una chica que recién conocía… Ya, si, era reconocido como un pervertido, pero de ahí a besarla cuando llevaban poco menos de 1 hora conociéndose, no, no, claro que no… Aún sí le llamaba a gritos.

¿Cómo te llamas, niña? –

¡No soy una niña! – La castaña hizo un mohín, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. – ¡Tengo 21! ¡NO soy UNA NIÑA! –

... Pff… - Una leve risa se le escapo. – Vale, vale… ¿Cómo te llamas, señorita "No soy una niña"? –

Nadja, Nadja Uchiha… -

Ya veo… - la quedo mirando un poco más. - … -

¿Q-que pasa? – Un sonrojo tiño sus mejillas más fuertes al sentir su mirada en su cuerpo. - ¿Qué…? –

… Deberías cambiarte de ropa. –

¿Uh? – Una sonrisa seductora apareció en él. - ¿Por qué? –

No puedes ser tan cruel con un pobre hombre como yo, Pequeña Nadja… -

¿Eh? –

¿O acaso estas intentando seducirme, Nadja? – Se acercó a ella, hasta rozar su mejilla con su mano, en una caricia. – Porque lo estas logrando muy bien… -

… -

No iba a besarla. No iba a besarla, no iba a besarla, pero su inocencia era tan incitante… Verla abrir y cerrar la boca, como un pez fuera del agua, intentando decir algo, ver sus orbes abiertos de par en par, reflejando el intento inútil de su mente en hacerla reaccionar, ver aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas, la hacía ver tan dulce y tierna, e inocente ante sus ojos, e igualmente tan tentadora…

Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a acercar sus labios a ella, lentamente, pero el sentir su respiración peligrosamente cerca de su piel, fue suficiente para hacer reaccionar a Nadja…

¡Kya! ¡Pervertido, aléjate! –

La castaña salió corriendo tras apartar al rubio, dejándole algo desconcertado, no solo porque hubiera salido corriendo, sino por la facilidad con que se había alejado… Ósea, no estaba usando tanta fuerza, pero para irse tan fácilmente de la mano que se había pasado sin querer a su cintura… Esa chica tenía fuerza… Y mucha. Una sonrisa divertida surco sus labios. Ella era interesante… Y fuerte… Y a él le agradaban esas dos cualidades.

Comenzó a buscar a la chica, pensando donde carajos se habría metido, encontrándola al fin encerrada en el baño, en SU baño… Bueno, el baño no tenía salida asique…

Nadja… Hey… - Silencio. – Oh vamos… No quise… Amm… -

Diablos… Él no se disculpaba ¡Años que no pronunciaba la frase "lo siento"! ¿Se lo diría a una desconocida? Claro que no.

Vale, vale… Ya que estas allá dentro podrías aprovechar de darte una ducha caliente, te hará bien… Te traeré algo de ropa y te la dejare fuera para que la tomes. Creo que al menos podría darte una camisa y una bata mientras tu ropa se seca. Pon la ropa húmeda en la secadora. –

… No entraras… ¿Verdad?... –

Mmm… entrar y verte desnuda, suena tentador. – Comento, con tono libertino, arrepintiéndose al instante al no escuchar respuesta. – Vale, vale, bromeaba, no entrare… -

… ¿En serio? –

… -

Ese tono de voz, tan suave… Dulce… Inocente… Mierda, esa chica sabía cómo tentarlo, le provocaba entrar y abrazarla, no soltarla jamás… ¿Qué demonios le estaba haciendo?

En serio… No entrare. – Suspiro. – Iré a buscar tu ropa, dúchate tranquila… -

Minutos después, ambos se encontraban en el sofá, en silencio, tomando una tasa de chocolate caliente.

Etto… Yo… Debería irme… -

Tú ropa aún no se seca del todo, además… - la mira. – La mafia china te tiene que estar buscando… Buscándonos, ya que escapamos juntos. –

… Asique… Tú también estas en lo mismo que yo ¿Eh? – La chica bajo la mirada a la tasa en sus manos, de repente parecía triste. –

… - Soltó una leve risa, y luego hablo con diversión. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué de repente pareces triste? –

Ah… No… - Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, sin soltar la tasa. – Es que… No pensé que fueras de lo mismo que yo… -

No puedo creer que tú seas una asesina… -

¿Por qué? – La chica ladeo la cabeza. –

Pues… Eres algo… Inocente, amable… Tranquila, dulce… No pareces para nada fría… - Soltó un suspiro. – No tienes el perfil de una asesina… -

Tú tampoco lo tienes… -

¿Eh? – La miro incrédulo. –

Eso… Tú tampoco tienes el perfil de un asesino. –

… - Solo una leve risa divertida. – Yo soy un salvaje, bruto, hedonista y-… -

Quizás seas todas esas cosas, no lo sé, no te conozco… Pero… - La miro, y él se sorprendió de la seguridad de sus palabras. – Pero eres un buen chico. –

El quedo sin palabras, la verdad es que hace mucho tiempo que alguien le decía que era bueno… Hasta el mismo había alejado esa palabra de sus definiciones personales. Y ahora, ella, tras solo estar con él unas horas, menos, le decía que era bueno con toda la seguridad del mundo…

No… - Aparto la mirada, incomodo por aquellos orbes tan puros y seguros que le observaban. ¿Acaso podía ver su alma? – No sabes lo que dices… -

Si se lo que digo… No me conoces, y me has dejado usar tu ducha, tu ropa, me has resguardado de la lluvia y me has dado algo caliente que beber, también me has alejado de los matones de la mafia… -

Eso lo haría cualquier perso-… -

Me viste matar a alguien, y aun así me ayudaste… Mientras tu vida corría peligro. Cualquier persona no haría eso… Cualquier persona hubiera salido corriendo… Ya fuera de mí, o de los matones, solo por haberme visto matarlo o por los disparos… Pero tú no hiciste eso. – Dejo de lado su expresión de seriedad para pasar a una sonrisa sincera. – Tú eres una muy buena persona, Izayoi. –

No pudo decir nada… Tenía buenos argumentos y… Y tampoco podía recriminar aquella seguridad, aparto la mirada, tratando de ocultar con su flequillo el calor que había invadido sus mejillas. Se paró, sin decir nada y tomo la tasa de ella, ya vacía.

… - Escucho una leve risita por parte de ella, que fue como una dulce melodía para él. – También eres muy dulce y adorable, Izayoi… -

Esas palabras lo pillaron por sorpresa, obligándole a mirarle, sorprendida, la expresión que tuvo que haber tenido tiene que haber sido tan patéticamente… Fuera de sí, que ella sonrió, solo para decir…

¡Estas sonrojado! ¡Qué lindo! –

Y fue suficiente para que sus barreras, que había puesto por años, se derrumbaran, pero no dijo nada, se dio media vuelta a la cocina, ignorando completamente a la chica.

Una vez allí, se quedó apoyado en la encimera, intentando calmar ese latido anormal que estaba teniendo su corazón, y a la vez, el sonrojo delator en sus mejillas ¿Cómo podía ser posible, que ella, con unas simples palabras, le hiciera sonrojar? Por dios, ya no era un niño, tenía la misma edad que ella ¿Cómo podía derribar sus barreras con tanta facilidad? Suspiro un poco, tratando de descifrar que demonios tenía ella que podía ponerlo de cabeza… Y tras rememorar un poco, llego a una conclusión…

"_Si es ella… No me importa que derribe todo de mí… Mientras sea ella… Todo podría estar bien… "_

Suspiro y se dirigió de vuelta a la sala, donde pudo ver que Nadja ya estaba con su ropa, que ya se había secado, terminando de ponerse los guantes.

Ah, Izayoi… - Le sonrió. – Gracias por todo. –

¿Te vas? – No pudo ocultar la decepción en su voz. –

Si… Me tienen que andar buscando, y no quiero ponerte en peligro. –

Oh vamos. – Sonrió. – Estoy metido en esto también, además ya te dije que-… -

Hubiera terminado perfectamente la frase de no haber sido por los disparos que se escucharon, seguido por el vidrio que se rompió, los habían encontrado.

¡Demonios! –

Ven, saldremos por detrás… -

¿Eh? – La chica le quedo mirando. –

Saldremos por detrás, te digo… - Sin dudar le tomo la mano y comenzó a arrastrarla hacía el garaje que había atrás. – El garaje tiene dos salidas, saldremos por detrás… - Se sintió como la puerta se habría de sopetón. – Malditos… -

¿No los enfrentaras? – La chica le miro, algo sorprendida. – Pensé que te agradaba pelear… -

Si… Pero no voy a ir a enfrentarme con más de 100 personas armadas… Al menos no sin un plan. –

… ¿tienes que llevarme contigo? –

Nos persiguen a ambos, es igual si te dejo o no. –

No hubo más palabras, ella se dejó arrastrar, llegando al garaje, en donde se subieron en una motocicleta, era demasiado vergonzoso para ella sujetarse de él, pero en esas circunstancias no le quedaba de otra que hacerlo.

¡Hay están! ¡Disparen! –

Izayoi arranco justo a tiempo para evitar los disparos, pasando a través de la puerta, no había tiempo que perder.

¡Nadja! ¿Estás bien? –

¡Si! ¿Qué hacemos? – Un nuevo disparo se escuchó a sus espaldas, que Izayoi evito maniobrando. – Nos persiguen… -

No nos dejaran ir tan fácilmente… -

… Déjame a mí, tú conduce… -

¿Qué harás, pequeña Nadja? – Una venita se marcó en sien de la chica. –

Demostrarte que no soy tan pequeña ni indefensa… -

¿Eh? –

No pudo evitar voltear la mirada, viendo como la chica se daba vuelta sobre sí misma, quedando de espaldas a él, en una maniobra que pudo haberla hecho caer.

¡¿Qué haces?! –

¡Tú solo maneja! –

Ella saco las pistolas que llevaba en los porta objetos que llevaba a la cintura, dejando sorprendido al chico, no tenía ni una maldita idea que llevaba un arma y como si fuera simple, comenzó a disparar con asombrosa precisión.

Primer disparo a la rueda de un auto que les perseguía el cual perdió el control y se estrelló con otro auto, haciéndolos explotar. Segundo disparo a otro auto, pero esta vez al conductor, la bala atravesó el vidrio yendo a parar justo en la frente del conductor, el auto se desboco, volviendo a chocar contra otro y haciéndoles explotar.

Izayoi estaba sorprendido, mientras la chica a sus espaldas se desasía poco a poco de sus perseguidores, él no podía hacer otra cosa que admirar su hermosa puntería y su increíble tranquilidad, no dudaba, estaba decidida y lo estaba haciendo de maravilla.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, solo quedaban personas en sus motocicletas, y a Nadja ya no le quedaban balas.

Maldición, van cubiertos y a esa velocidad las kunais no perforaran los neumáticos… -

¡Hora de un plan B! – Izayoi le sonrío, divertido. - ¡Sujétate! –

Antes de que la chica pudiera darse cuenta, habían entrado en un túnel, he Izayoi estaba orillando la motocicleta al borde, sus intenciones eran bastante evidentes, pero ella no alcanzo a reaccionar, con un salto, las ruedas ya estaban sobre la pared, subiendo en lateral, y poco a poco, ya estaban de cabeza, Nadja no pudo seguir sosteniéndose, cayendo de encima de la motocicleta…

¡Demonios! –

¡Nadja! –

En una maniobra que Nadja no creyó capaz, el rubio separo sus manos del manubrio del vehículo y tomo su mano. La sorpresa se marcó en su rostro ¿Cómo hacía eso? ¡Era peligroso!

¡Sostente! –

¡Suéltame! – Un disparo se escuchó, rozando la mejilla de Izayoi, sacándole un podo de sangre. – ¡IZAYOI! –

Está bien, no es nada… - Le sonrío para calmarla. –

En ese instante, el chico tomo impulso, sosteniendo a la chica con una mano, y con la otra tomando el manubrio, volviendo la motocicleta a la carretera, con aquella pequeña hazaña del rubio, habían logrado ponerse fácilmente unos metros por delante de sus perseguidores, con muchos autos de por medio que le dificultarían el paso. Para entonces, la chica logro acomodarse detrás de él de nuevo.

Gracias… -

No fue nada. –

Tu mejilla… - Su tono de voz expresaba cierta culpa. –

No es nada, en serio… Tranquila. – Ella asintió pasados unos segundos. - … Buena puntería. –

¿Eh? – Nadja parpadeo continuamente hasta que pareció entender a lo que se refería, y cuando lo hizo, se sonrojo. – Gracias… -

Ya-… -

Hubiera respondido, pero una explosión se escuchó a sus espaldas, dándose cuenta de que, las personas que le seguían, para abrirse paso, habrían lanzado una especie de granada haciendo explotar todos los autos que le separaban.

Wou… no tienen problemas con llamar la atención, considerando que son de la mafia… - Izayoi les quedo mirando. – Sí que no les importa nada… -

¡Esto está mal! – Izayoi le miro, topándose con su mirada de súplica. - ¡Debemos alejarnos de donde haya gente! ¡Ellos no deben morir porque nos persigan a nosotros! ¡Este mal! –

¿Quieres un enfrentamiento directo? – El rubio alzo una ceja. –

¡Prefiero eso a que mueran personas inocentes! –

Se hubiera negado… Maldición que si… si no hubiera sido por su mirada suplicante, sus orbes cristalinos amenazándole con llorar, se hubiera negado… Pero no podía decirle que no.

Así fue como descubrió su primera debilidad: No podía decirle que no a los ojos suplicantes de una chica… pero no de cualquier chica, si no que sencillamente no podía decirle que no a Nadja Uchiha.

Suspiro y obedeció a la chica, saliendo de la carretera, tomando dirección hacía la costa, deberían poder deshacerse de ellos allí sin involucrar a más gente.

Para cuando ya estaban cerca de su objetivo, un disparo llego a la motocicleta de Izayoi, no dudo nada en tomar a la chica en brazos y saltar a un lado, dejando que el vehículo a dos ruedas explotara lejos de ellos. Aterrizo a unos metros, dejándola a su lado cuando toco tierra.

Gracias… -

Me das mucho las gracias… ¿Sabias? – Le sonrío, con cierta burla y diversión. –

¡Mou! – la chica hizo mohín. - ¡No tiene nada de ma-…! –

¡Os tenemos, malditos críos! –

Un hombre de aproximadamente 50 años, bien conservado, alto y de contextura delgada, se exponía al frente.

Anda, Sr. Jefe de la mafia china… ¿A que debo su visita? – El chico se encogió de hombros. – No creo tener deudas con us-… - Movió levemente la cabeza, esquivando la bala que iba a su cabeza. Una sonrisa divertida asomo en su rostro. – Vaya, vaya… -

¡No te hagas el tonto, mocoso! Tu compañerita ha matado a mi sucesor… -

Soy yo a quien quieren ¿no? – La chica paso al frente. – Déjenle ir, me entregare si le dejan i-… - Izayoi la tironeo a su lado. - ¿Qué…? –

No digas tonteras. – La miro, serio, la sola idea de que ella muriera le había helado la sangre. - ¿Acaso quieres quedarte con toda la diversión? –

Izayoi… -

Ya estoy metido en esto, saldremos de esta ambos… -

… -

No pudo decir nada, se vio incapacitada, ni ella misma lo entendía, pero lo cierto era que ese chico misterioso, de personalidad extraña, pervertida, bondadosa, peleonera y amable, se había colado rápidamente en su corazón… No podía evitarlo, se había dado cuenta… Él era…

¿Se han despedido ya? – El jefe de la mafia levanto la mano, dando la señal de "listos" a sus hombres armados. – Se verán en el infierno, bastardos… -

… - Izayoi y Nadja se pusieron en guardia. – Confío en que puedas evitar las balas tan bien como en motocicleta. –

Por supuesto, soy más rápido… - Sonrió orgulloso y ansioso. - … Ten cuidado. –

Cuídate. – Mencionaron a dúo. -

¡MATADLES! –

Se sorprendieron de la sinceridad en las palabras del otro, de la preocupación en los orbes de su, ahora, compañero de batalla, y mientras danzaban entre las trayectorias de las balas, acercándose a sus objetivos, trataban de calmar sus corazones…

_¿Acaso él/ella también siente algo por mí?_

El filo de la espada danzo en el aire, desviando la muerte…

_No quiero que le hagan daño…_

La muerte se cernía lentamente sobre el dragón…

_Quiero ver sus ojos después de esto…_

La muerte se cerraba lentamente sobre la cabeza…

_Quiero verle sonreír… No quiero verle triste…_

La oscuridad acariciaba la mar…

_¿Por qué mi corazón late tan fuerte? Solo por esa persona…_

El sol se escondía, dando la espalda a la sangre…

_¿Por qué?_

La desesperación embarcaba al dragón…

_¡No quiero perderle!_

El dragón estaba muriendo, y solo la cabeza quedaba…

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento así por él/ella?_

El dragón decidió danzar un baile mortal. Y la luz del conocimiento ilumino a la muerte.

_¡Porque le amo!_

El jefe de la mafia, al ver a toda su fuerza de combate perecer frente a Izayoi y Nadja, había decidido matarse, si con ello conseguía llevarse a ellos consigo al infierno, estaría satisfecho, y mientras veía que se dirigían a él, había sacado un par de granadas, escondiéndolas para que ellos no se percataran cuando fueran a aniquilarle.

Para su desgracia y suerte de ambos, la explosión se llevó a cabo antes de que ellos estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca como para que fuera mortal, pero el impacto pillo desprevenido a la chica, la explosión la lanzo hacía el borde, alcanzando justo a sostenerse de la una sobresaliente de roca, para no caer, estaba agotada, no había comido en un buen rato, había hecho mucha actividad y su fuerza no le alcanzaba para salir de allí, pero más le sorprendió cuando sintió la mano de Izayoi sostener su muñeca.

I-Izayoi… - Le quedo mirando. - … Yo… -

Tranquila… - Le sonrío, tratando de calmarla. – Te sacare de allí… -

Le había sonreído, le había dicho aquello, pero lo cierto era que su fuerza estaba al límite, también tenía hambre y no tenía mucha fuerza, vaya momento para estar agotado… Pero se resignaba a dejarla caer. ¡Eso jamás! No lo permitiría… No la perdería.

Izayoi… Suéltame. –

¿Eh? … ¡No digas locuras! –

Suéltame… Estas agotado y yo también… Caeremos los dos a este ritmo. –

¡No lo haremos, te sacare de allí, te lo dije! –

¡No lo harás, suéltame! ¡No dejare que mueras conmigo! –

¡Cállate, maldición! ¡Ya te dije que te sacare! ¡No te dejare caer! – La desesperación y el enfado eran palpables en su voz. – No te dejare caer… No te perderé… -

Izayoi… - Él lo intento, pero era inútil, ambos estaban agotados. Y ella lo entendía. Así que tomo una decisión. - … Lo siento… -

¿Eh? – Sus miradas se cruzaron y él entendió que haría solo cuando vio su otra mano con una kunai. – No… -

Lo siento, Izayoi… No puedo dejar que mueras conmigo. –

¡No hagas idiote-…! ¡Agh! –

La kunai se enterró en su mano, haciendo a su cuerpo reaccionar instantáneamente soltando a la chica, más su cuerpo reacciono también inmediatamente cuando la vio caer, lanzándose hacía ella. Cayendo ambos al precipicio.

¡Nadja! -

¡Pero qué has hecho, idio-…! –

¡NO VOY A PERDERTE! – Sus brazos la acogieron entre ellos, acunándola. – Así tenga que morir contigo… No quiero quedarme sin ti. –

I… Izayoi… -

Una pequeña lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de la chica, no sabía si era la desesperación o la emoción, pero solo se resignó a acurrucarse en la calidez del cuerpo de él…

Las olas rompían con fuerza contra la playa, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo nocturno, iluminando tenuemente a dos figuras humanas que parecían haber sido arrastrados por las olas hasta la orilla…

Una mujer, de cabello castaño, comenzaba a abrir sus orbes, espabilando por el agua que la amenazaba con ahogarla si no levantaba el rostro. Se levantó, tocándose la cabeza, se sentía algo mareada, y cansada, podía sentir la sangre correr lentamente por entre sus orbes. Y rápidamente recordó al chico.

¡Izayoi! – Desesperada, se levantó como pudo, buscándolo con la vista. - ¡Izayoi, Izayoi! ¿¡Donde…!? – Lo encontró, tirado a unos metros de su posición. - ¡Oh dios, Izayoi! –

Se acercó corriendo, tropezando torpemente, dejándose caer a un lado de él, de rodillas, estaba desesperada, podía sentir las lágrimas amenazando con caer. Más aún cuando vio la sangre correr por el lado izquierdo de su sien, y su respiración lenta, casi imperceptible, cada vez más sutil…

Izayoi, por favor… despierta, por favor… Por favor… - Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer cuando le pareció que ya no respiraba. – No… No, por favor… Izayoi… - Sus lágrimas corrieron con más fuerza por sus mejillas. – Izayoi… No… -

Nadja… - Su voz, sutil y algo cansada, fue suficiente para llamar la atención de la chica. – Que bueno que estas bien… - Se sentó, algo adolorido, bajo la estupefacta mirada de ella. - ¿Qué pa…? – Entonces vio sus lágrimas. - ¿Qué? Vamos, ¿Por qué lloras? No llo-… -

¡Izayoi! –

La chica se lanzó a abrazarle, pero no fue eso lo que sorprendió realmente al chico, no fueron sus lágrimas de felicidad, ni sus brazo alrededor de su cuello, como si se aferrara a su vida con todo su ser, como si le necesitara, no… No fue nada de eso, lo que realmente le sorprendió, fueron los dulces y cálidos labios que se habían posado sobre los suyos.

Nadja Uchiha, había posado sus labios sobre los de él. Apenas cuando estaba saliendo de su shock, ella reacciono de sus acciones, apartándose con un gran sonrojo y tartamudeando cosas ininteligibles, aunque entre ellas pudo identificar unas disculpas…

Izayoi la quedo mirando, terminando de hacerse a la idea, pero una sonrisa le invadió al verla tan roja, confundida, nerviosa… Sonrojada… Tan dulce, tierna y adorable… Tan ella.

La castaña no dejaba de maldecirse intensamente, ella nunca se dejaba llevar así, ella nunca había hecho algo así, nunca, nunca había besado a alguien, ni si quiera sabía si él sentía lo mismo por ella y… Oh diablos, era una idiota…

Pequeña Nadja… - La voz de Izayoi detuvo su parloteo. – Tranquila… - Le tomo el rostro por el mentón, obligándola a que le mirara y su voz dulce, al igual que su mirada, la hechizo. – Has ido muy lejos… - Una sonrisa seductora apareció ahora y ella detuvo sus intenciones de decir algo. – Y tendrás que hacerte cargo de ello… -

Izayoi la beso, no podía resistirlo, se había contenido bastante, pero ella misma había abierto esa puerta que él había intentado cerrar y mantener cerrada, después de haber sentido sus labios, no podía estar sin ellos nunca más. Mordisqueo y lamio los labios de ella, incitándole a que le correspondiera, la atrajeron por la cintura, abrazándola y pegándola a sí mismo. La amaba, nunca se separaría de ella, aquella chica se había hecho fácilmente con el lugar más grande en su corazón.

El beso se tornó rápidamente de uno dulce y tierno, a uno más apasionado a medida que ambos se otorgaban permiso para seguir. Los jadeos comenzaron a hacerse paso entre sus labios. Él la sentó sobre su regazo, sin darse cuenta y solo fueron consciente de ello cuando se apartaron para respirar, con los labios levemente inflamados por la pasión de su contacto. Se quedaron mirando, en silencio, unos minutos, con dulzura y amor… Ella sonrojada, él igual aunque casi imperceptiblemente…

Eres adorable… -

Yo… Etto… -

¿Me amas? – La miro, sonriendo con orgullo y cariño. Ella guardo silencio levemente para luego asentir, tímidamente. – Lo se… -

¿Tú tam…? – Sus palabras se callaron por los labios de él, levemente. - ¿Izayoi? –

… - La abrazo, no estaba acostumbrado a esas demostraciones, asique hundió el rostro en su hombro. – También te amo… -

No fue necesario más, volvieron a besarse, igual que antes.

El destino les había unido, en aras de un trabajo rodeado de muerte y oscuridad, había nacido la luz y el amor. Dos asesinos unidos, por un trabajo inesperado.

Y ahora estaban seguros de que la luz les guiaba, sus corazones habían encontrado su complemento eterno… Donde el testigo de aquella unión eran solo las estrellas y las olas.


End file.
